The Incident
by JailyForever
Summary: What happened when Bill received the cursed hat from his pen pal


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was** **to write about Bill Weasley with references to or focus on his pen pal.**

The incident

 _Dear Maria_

 _It is with great regret that I have to decline the opportunity of the student exchange trip. I asked my parents about it last night, but they told me that they cannot afford it; my dad's job doesn't pay very much and my mum stays at home to look after us all._

 _I wish my family's circumstances were different; I am absolutely gutted to be missing out on such an incredible opportunity. Maybe one day when we've finished school we could make up for this missed opportunity._

 _In other news, my brothers Fred and George stole my dad's wand a few days ago; they turned my other brother's teddy bear in to a spider. As hilarious as it was it was very distressing for little Ron; he now has a serious case of arachnophobia, he goes running from the room screaming at the sight of even the smallest spider. The twins crack up every time this happens, and my mum gives them the most disapproving look she can muster._

 _My brother Percy, the pompous arse I told you about, is starting Hogwarts this year. He keeps walking around the house reciting random facts from the books, it's almost as though he has swallowed all the books for his first year; he really is an insufferable, arrogant little git but he's still my brother and I love him._

 _Late last night I saw my little sister Ginevra sneak out of the house and break into the broom closet; she's not even six yet and she's already flying like a pro despite my brothers never including her in our Quidditch games, no matter how much I try to convince them._

 _Well I think that's everything Maria._

 _Please pass on my best to your family._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _William Weasley_

Bill read through his letter again making sure he had included everything that he needed to. He really hated letting his pen pal down; Maria had been so enthusiastic about the possible exchange in her last letter, Bill felt like he was crushing her dreams.

He folded up the piece of parchment and slotted it into an envelope, and wrote Maria's name on the front.

"Mum, can I borrow Errol?" Bill asked as he ran down the stairs with his letter in his hand.

"Course you can sweetie," Molly Weasley called from the kitchen, who was busy preparing a feast for tonight's tea with what few ingredients she had lying around the house.

Bill tied his letter to Errol's leg, and gave him a little bit of food before letting him take flight to Brazil.

A week passed by before Bill received a reply from his pen pal Maria.

Bill was busy finishing off some Arithmacy homework for Professor Vector when Charlie came in with a package and a letter for him from Maria. Bill placed his quill carefully back into its inkwell and immediately ripped open the package.

Inside was a traditional Brazilian hat; Bill had mentioned to Maria in an earlier letter that he had always wanted to own one. He couldn't believe that she had been so thoughtful. He immediately placed it on his head and went to admire himself in the mirror.

Suddenly to Bill's horror his ears began to shrivel up. He writhed the cursed hat off his head and muttered a quick counter curse and turned away from the mirror; he wondered who the heck had tampered with his package, and sat down to read his letter, wondering what kind words Maria had written to him.

 _Dear William,_

 _Screw you, you prick._

 _Hope you enjoy the little gift I've got you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Maria_

Bill dropped the letter in shock; his pen pal had done this to him. He couldn't believe that Maria had gotten so offended and upset that he couldn't commit to the exchange. It wasn't his fault that his family were poor.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Bill's bedroom door flung open without invitation, "Bill, mum says tea's...hahahahahaha."

He looked up from where he was sat and saw his two younger brothers Fred and George doubled over in laughter.

"His ears," George managed to choke out, as tears began to stream down his face.

"Hey Ronikins," Fred called to their brother who was passing by his room, sobering up slightly. "Come and have a look at Bill."

Bill's face turned red with embarrassment as Ron joined in the laughter. He stormed past his siblings and went to find his dad. Their laughter followed him all the way down the stairs and echoed in his ears, even when he was well out of earshot.

He found his dad in his shed tinkering with some muggle object, who looked up from what he was doing when he heard his eldest son enter. His lips twitched as he fought the urge to smile at the sight of his son.

"What happened to you Bill? Did the twins pull another prank?" he asked, thinking of how best to punish his tearaway sons.

Bill shook his head and launched into the story, his father listened intensely and nodded his head every so often. He asked to see the hat in question and muttered a couple of spells to find out just what curse Maria had placed on it, and then cast the counter curse restoring Bill's ears to their original state.

"Thanks dad," Bill said giving Arthur a brief hug and returning to the house where Fred and George were telling Ginny about what had happened to him.

Bill knew that no matter how hard he tried his family would never let him forget what his Brazilian pen pal had done to him.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
